Survivor: Dingo Canyon
|last_chances = Dr. Mario, Inkling, Pikachu |final_showdown = Marge |previousseason = Battle Royale |nextseason = Pirate Lagoon |}}Survivor: Dingo Canyon is the twenty-ninth season of BambiTJ93's fanfic version of the reality television series Survivor, which premiered on June 30, 2015. Read the season here! The show premiered on June 30, 2015 at 8pm with a special 90-minute premiere, then returned to its normal hour-long format in the following week. The season was originally teased on April Fools Day when Deadpool took over the site. He teased not only the season name and the tribe division of men vs women, but he also revealed nearly the full cast of players, although it was not the same as his cast as the cast was voted on. This was meant to be a teaser not meant to be taken seriously until it was actually confirmed. The tribes are also divided by men vs women, just like in Survivor: Forest Maze. Two twists have been planned for the season; one returning twist, and one new twist. The returning twist is Veteran's Island which first appeared in Survivor: Lake Hylia, and the winner ended up being Eiri Yuki, who entered the game on Day 9, whereas compared to Lake Hylia, where Chun-Li entered the game on Day 12. The three losers of Veteran's Island would get their chance to play the game next season in Survivor: Pirate Lagoon. The new twist is known as the Chosen One's Alliance. The Chosen One's Alliance consists of three players voted on Day 1 as either the 'strongest', the 'smartest', and the 'nicest'; Erron Black, Dr. Mario, Maxwell for the men, and Mileena, Quistis, Pikachu for the women. Depending on if 2 or 3 members make the merge, they will receive a special prize. When the merge came in Episode 8, only the two remaining men; Dr. Mario and Erron, won a special advantage. In addition, the Tribal Council Pass from last season returns, sold at the auction to Yuki. On Episode 6, recently voted out Jason Voorhees came back to get revenge on his boot. He attacked and injured both Pikachu and Rayman brutally. While he was successfully stopped, Rayman was in bad shape to continue in the game, and was removed from the game. Marge was named the winner in the final episode on September 27, 2015, defeating Dr. Mario and Zoe in a 5-3-1 vote, becoming the fourth player to win the game without any votes cast against them. Dark Pit won $100,000 as the "Sprint Player of the Season", narrowly beating out Dr. Mario and Yuki. Dr. Mario, Pikachu, and Inkling (now known as Juli) returned to play the game again in Survivor: Last Chances. They placed 12th, 18th, and 11th place respectively. Contestants INTRO Brio: Mileena, Meloetta, Marge, Yuffie, Mangle, Zoe, Inkling, Quistis, Sunset, Pikachu Cortex: Yuki, Erron Black, Shinnok, Nigel, Maxwell, Rayman, Jason, Dr. Mario, Dark Pit, Henry, Larry :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history Review The Season: Dingo Canyon was one of the better seasons as of late. It had a great pre merge with only a few minor mishaps, but the merge is what makes this season one of the best, with blindsides happening everywhere! Many of memorable players too, like Dark Pit, Inkling, Dr. Mario, and Shinnok. The Winner: Marge was a good winner in the extent that she was a different kind of female winner. However, she ranks low as a winner in terms of gameplay. She barely played the game, and like a few past winners, only started to play at the Final 5. She's unique, but not one of the best. Characters © Nintendo / Square Enix / Ubi-Soft / Netherrealm Studios / 5th Cell / Scott Games / Hasbro Inc. / Cartoon Network / Fox / Paramount Pictures Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap